


Sanity for Dinner

by AnimeBloodQueen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBloodQueen/pseuds/AnimeBloodQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is hopefully a lengthy story featuring a OFC. The relationship is HunterXOFC and OFCXGrantWard and OFCXSkye but that may change depending on how the story flows and what (whoever reads this) wants<br/>-</p><p>Mackenzie was never as smart as her brother Fitz, Sure she could practically name every single pokemon but that wasn't very 'smart.' She wasn't even that strong so fighting for S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't even an option. She was normal and she was fine with that. One night however she is kidnapped of the street by none other than H.Y.D.R.A. she was one of nine other captives who were experimented on with serums and viruses to see if they would make a better human. </p><p>On a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D the team find her and the ten other captives. Some were dead, Some had mutated and two where near death. Mackenzie being one of those. The serum she was injected with made her highly addicted to it. Without it she would die in a matter of 24 hours needing a dose every single day. This has forced her to stay on S.H.I.E.L.D base so she can live.</p><p>If that wasn't enough before getting kidnapped she had a certain one night stand with a Grant Ward which has it's own consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I feel like I am in a fan fiction...."

I remember the month I spent in H.Y.D.R.A like it was a video I could re-watch. I remembered every single excruciating detail. I remember when I first arrived and I was put in my glass cell which was the one place no experiments took place. To either side of me I could see two other cells like mine. The one to my right held a African American woman who seemed to be more settled than I and to my left was a man who arrived with me. He reminded me of my brother. The man was shaky and had blonde hair he was shouting for help. I didn't I saw the signs saying H.Y.D.R.A and I knew the only hope for us was S.H.I.E.L.D.

The last day of my capture was the most horrific. They knew that S.H.I.E.L.D was coming and were trying to get rid of their mistakes. I heard shots in the distance. Other captives dead. The female to my right had become my friend the past few weeks, Her name was Mika. She was from Michigan. She worked as a nurse and had been out to grab some food when they grabbed her. She had been there a month before me and had scars all down her back which I didn't see until she grew enough confidence to show me.

However on the last day she wasn't in her cell. The day before they had taken her out and said that she was going to be put in the history books. I assumed she died cause she never came back. Then again on the last day I didn't care much for anything. I was lying on the floor of my cell pale as a sheet and gasping for a drug. On my first day they injected this green liquid into me via my arm. It made me feel amazing. It was like my entire brain had access to the internet I knew almost everything. Then after five minutes had passed I lost that ability and I felt a little lousy the rest of the day. I craved for the drug the longer I went without it. After a day had passed I could barely move. I was addicted.

The male beside me had been tested with the same drug and was like me. His name was Michael and he didn't speak much but he was still charming in his own way. If I had met him outside of this I would like to think I would ask him on a date. 

When S.H.I.E.L.D did arrive I was giving up wanting to let my eyes close and I wanted to let myself die. Before I did I heard my brother Leo Fitz say my name in surprise. I few moments later the glass shattered and someone lifted me up. My eyes were closed now no strength to open them but I felt safe in this persons arms. It was warm and comforting as if I was finally free.

___________________

I awoke two days later in the brightly lit S.H.I.E.L.D medical bay. I blinked a few times to adjust to the light. I was in a hospital bed. A few metres away from me was another bed which held Michael. I smiled slightly. I sat up feeling nothing but stiffness from lying for so long. I saw a mirror beside my bedside table and picked it up and looked at myself. My light brown hair had grown longer in my captivity and reached to my elbows. It used to only reach my shoulders. I had blue eyes and my skin was still pale. I think it was the drug that did it to me. 

"Mackenzie? You're awake?" I looked up to see Jemma Simmons walking over to my bed holding a huge smile. We were best friends back when we all knew each other. 

"I'm so glad to be, Is my brother here?" I asked looking up at her hopeful. I knew he would around here somewhere.

"He's sleeping, He has been by your side almost from the moment you arrived, I'll wake him soon" Jemma said. "How are you feeling?"

"Lousy.. I feel sick, My body feels so stiff and add a dash of PTSD for good measure...." I listed to her. 

"I can give you pills for the sickness but the rest, I'm sorry not my forte" She said and bit her lip quietly. She always bit her lip when she was thinking it was something I noticed about her. Only when she was thinking about something serious though. I used to have a crush on her so I found out all her little habits. The crush ended however when I realised my brother had feelings for her. Way stronger than mine. I took a step back and decided I would try and get them together. To no avail. Still trying though.

"What are you thinking about Jemma?" I asked frowning slightly. 

She sighed and the clipboard she held in her hands she brought it up and looked at it avoiding eye contact. "When I was trying to fix you're wounds and investigate what this strange drug you're addicted too was, I found out that... you are pregnant..." Jemma said to me.

I was taken back by the revelation and I knew exactly who it was. H.Y.D.R.A never did anything sexual towards me but a few days before I was kidnapped I met this tall, dark and handsome guy at a bar. He said his name was Dean. I knew he was lying but I rolled with it. I told him my name was Samantha and one thing lead to another. When I woke up the next morning he was gone. I explained this to Jemma and realisation hit me.

"Oh my god, I have to tell Fitz, He's all the family I got... Where am I going to live? My flat is so small..." I rambled on wondering how all of this would go. 

"It's okay, I told Fitz and you actually have to stay at this base, It's until we can cure you of that drug you're addicted too, It is very complex and will take a while to find out how to take you off it without damaging you or the baby" She said. 

I nodded "So let me get this straight, I am a pregnant drug addict who has to stay at S.H.I.E.L.D because if I don't I could die and I can't even help with any missions cause I am like a dying seal when it comes to fighting and I know next to nothing about science unless I am high" I run through the things and lay back on my bed. "I feel like I am in a fan fiction...."


	2. "Well...Hello, Miss Skye..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mackenzie starts to meet the team, shows an interest in two of their members and sees her brother for the first time after being kidnapped.

After I woke Jemma let me be discharged. A suitcase of my clothes were next to my bed and Jemma left me to change. I changed into a baggy pink jumper with a white tank top underneath and grey jeans. I slipped white socks on too so I could slide on the floor. I may be 25 but most people who look at me think I am a teenager. I slid over to Michael who still hadn't woke. Jemma told me that he had went longer without the drug when they found us and there was a strong chance he might not make it.

I kissed his cheek and looked as his cute sleeping face. He was like a cute little puppy. Thinking now, I think I wouldn't date him, Just cause I see him too much like a sibling. I walked over to the glass door and opened it and strolled into the lab.  I looked around amazed at the technology they had. I saw viles of my blood, microscopes, machines I didn't even know the names off and tonnes of tools. I walked out into the corridor and heard a roar of laughter down the hallway. I followed the noise and crept into a room that held so many people. 

Jemma wasn't there, neither was Fitz. There was this intimidating black haired woman, a happy blonde drinking an alcoholic drink of some kind I think it was beer and this beautiful brunette girl. There was also a few boys a tall muscular black man seemed the most happy and a very good looking British man who was talking. 

I stepped out and a few people began to notice me. Soon the talking stopped and everyone seemed to be staring at me. "Uhm.... I am Fitz's sister not a purple elephant don't stop talking on my account" I told them feeling awkward as heck. I looked at them all. I had quite a strong Scottish accent hopefully they weren't intimidated. 

"I am Skye" The brunette told me standing up. 

"Mackenzie, Call me Kenzie please.." I add. Slowly everyone introduces themselves. Melinda Mei, Bobbi, Skye, Mack and Hunter. 

"Where do they find S.H.I.E.L.D agents these days, you all look like you could break someone with a stare..." I rambled. Some laughed except Melinda. She scared the hell out of me. I sat down with them and slowly conversation started up again. They asked me some questions such as 'How are you feeling?' 'Have you seen Fitz yet?' 'Do you like the place?' 

I answered with short answers. I was a little nervous. I would of preferred to get to know them all individually first then I would be comfortable with a group setting. I sat in silence for a while before I heard my name be said. I looked to the source. The doorway I had came through had my brother standing in it. I beamed and stood up and like a child I ran and hugged him making him stumble back. 

"Fitzy.." I said hugging him tight. I may of looked childish and excited but I felt scared to let go like if I did I would be taken away again. After a few minutes I pulled away looking up at him my short height being apparent. He smiled.

"I went to see you but you weren't there I got worried.." He said.

"I woke up around an hour ago, Jemma filled me in... on everything" I told him. He nodded and noticed that the rest of the team were staring. 

I turned to them and smiled. "Fitzy?" Bobbi mocked.

"...Oh yeah it's my nickname for him" I told them and giggled.

Mack smirked "I might borrow that, Fitzy" He said.

I laughed and then heard loud steps coming down the hallway.

It came from in front of the group and then I saw a serious looking man. His hair dwindling and a serious expression pinned to his face my mouth closed and I looked at his every move. "I need to speak to all of you in my office" He said. He walked away and was quickly followed by Mei. The rest quickly went mumbling about how urgent it sounded. 

"Stay down here" Fitz demanded. I nodded and he left. I was alone for the first time since I woke. The silence seemed to hurt. I felt like I was kidnapped all over again. I rushed back to the hospital bed and sat with Michael. I did enter the lab since the boredom was seeping in. Knowing Michael was nearby comforted me. I noticed a back with my things in it. I grabbed my things and put them in my pockets. 

I approached a board labelled 'S.H.I.E.L.D's must wanted' several people wanted for experimentation and severe betrayal. Then one caught my eye. Grant Ward. I stared at it in disbelief. I backed up "No..." I spoke. I stumbled into the table making the things rattle and even a few things fell off. 

"I slept with a fugitive?" I whispered to myself. I wasn't sure if I was shocked or a little proud of myself. My morals are messed up. I turned my head to notice Skye that beautiful brunette standing there. She didn't hear my whisper but she noticed me looking at the board.

She approached me "Hello, Miss Skye, Um... what do you want?" I asked.

"Coulson wanted to speak to you, You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?" She said.

I looked at the picture of Grant Ward and I found it difficult to say nothing was wrong. She looked at the picture "Whats wrong? Have you seen him before?" She asked.

I nodded "He's the guy I slept with before I was captured..."

Skye's face looked like she had heard too much information. "At least you don't have to see him again..."

"No you don't understand, I haven't slept with anyone else in months..." I told her.

She put the pieces together she looked at my stomach and then at me. I assumed Fitz had told people since I assumed he would be happy he would be an uncle. "Shit..." Skye muttered.

"Shit indeed..." I whispered quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very out there I know but feedback would valuable. Please say if you like it. A small comment such as 'I will read more' or even 'good' would be so amazing cause I would know people like this.


End file.
